


O bailarino

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Tenten estava prestes a salvar o dia outra vez, quando, inusitadamente, acabou encontrando um não-tão-adorável-bailarino.





	O bailarino

Tenten estava terminando de tirar o quimono e as luvas da bolsa de treinamento quando escutou uma série de gritos e xingamentos dos meninos da academia do lado de fora.

Como eles tinham uma asquerosa tendência de mexer com aqueles mais fracos e que não sabiam se defender — crianças e idosos, em sua maioria —, ela suspirou, tentando conter a irritação, e saiu a passos largos até o lado de fora.

Como esperado, eles estavam perseguindo alguém. Um jovem rapaz, que vestia uma roupa estranhamente peculiar: uma Legging estranhamente folgada no cós e uma regata. Os cabelos estavam presos em um meio coque, com metade solto.

— Ei, Kankuro, por que você não vai mexer com alguém do seu tamanho? Tipo... sei lá, eu? — bradou, de forma autoritária, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha em deboche.

Kankuro fez uma careta de desgosto, como se olhar para Tenten fosse algo desagradável.

— Não se meta nos meus assuntos, Maria Macho — cuspiu.

Ao invés de magoá-la, o xigamento apenas serviu para diverti-la. Quando estava sozinha, sempre gargalhava do ego frágil dos companheiros. Ela desceu até chegar perto da rodinha de amigos de Kankuro.

— Será interessante quando eu contar a Gai–sensei o seu comportamento deplorável, que, com certeza, vai te deixar fora das competições de primavera e, se brincar, até de inverno. Porque, veja bem — Tenten colocou a mão no queixo, simulando uma expressão pensativa — Ele vai querer saber porquê eu te deixei quase em coma e eu vou ter que falar a verdade e , claro, mostrar as provas.

O tom de voz casual somando a expressão ameaçadora fez com que os amigos de Kankuro recuassem, o deixando sozinho e furioso.

O garoto com roupa estranha fez menção de se aproximar, mas Tenten lhe lançou um olhar de alerta.

— Quem você pen... — Kankuro estufou o peito como um galo de briga.

— Não me irrite, garoto, porque hoje eu não estou de bom humor — Completou.

Tenten pegou uma lata de alumínio e a amassou com facilidade. Kankuro saiu chutando todas as latas de lixo pelo caminho depois de perceber que estava em desvantagem.

Ela e o menino ficaram olhando para Kakunro até ele desaparecer de suas vistas.

— Eu não precisava da sua ajuda. — O jovem a encarou com uma expressão de superioridade.

Tenten poderia ter se sentindo ofendida com a falta de gratidão dele, mas, outra vez, apenas lembrou-se do ego frágil dos homens, e tentou não revirar os olhos.

— E quem disse que eu vim aqui te salvar? Eu estava me desconcentrando como barulho e vim aqui resolver o problema — Andou até a lata de lixo e jogou o amontoado sem forma que foi a lata de alumínio.

— Então, porque não me deixou falar? — Ele estava frustrado por precisar ser defendido por uma garota.

— Eu gosto de colocar aqueles panacas no seu devido lugar... E gosto de fazer isso sozinha.

O menino estreitou os olhos ao olha-la, como se ela estivesse insultando sua inteligência de modo tão descarado que nem se incomodou em arrumar uma desculpa melhor.

— E porque continua aqui? — O sarcasmo em sua voz conseguiu irritar Tenten.

Ela pensou em manda-lo para merda, todavia, no último segundo, pensou melhor.

— Só estava querendo perguntar de que forma você hidrata o cabelo. — Sorriu docemente.

O que não era uma inverdade. O cabelo dele era longo, grosso e muito brilhoso. Tenten poderia dizer que também seria muito macio ao toque. Ficou com inveja, já que seus cabelos eram algo disforme que nada dava jeito.

Isso o desconcertou um pouco, fazendo-o hesitar e ver se ela estava o gozando ou não. Por fim, respondeu:

— Bem que você precisa mesmo dessa informação — A voz transbordava ironia, porém a expressão continha um leve sorriso.

Ele era muito bonito, só  que de uma forma pouco convencional. Se Tenten pudesse resumir em uma única palavra, seria andrógena. Sua beleza era delicada demais para pertencer a um garoto, mas, ainda sim, não poderia ser considerada totalmente feminina.

Ela gargalhou de um modo um tanto grosseiro.

— Bem, eu estou mesmo — concordou.

Um gato, que apareceu correndo em disparada, perseguido por outro gato, chamou atenção de Tenten, fazendo-a desvia a atenção dos belos olhos do jovem a sua frente. Continuou olhando para o beco em que eles desaparecerem porque, por algum motivo, não se sentia á vontade o encarando. É verdade que vivia rodeada de garotos — infelizmente, em sua maioria, asquerosos —, entretanto, aquilo era diferente, pois não era consciente da presença deles. Os considerava como parte do cenário, já este garoto fazia com que sentisse uma eletricidade estranha no ar. Agora, naquela rua deserta, era difícil ignorar o fato e pensar em outra coisa.

— Neji. — Quando Tenten olhou para ele de modo confuso, complementou — Meu nome é Neji.

Estendeu a mão em um comprimento formal, que Tenten aceitou. Sua mão era mais calejada do que parecia. Também era agradavelmente quente.

— Bem, Neji, é um prazer. Sou Tenten.

Eles ficaram olhando as mãos juntas por alguns segundos, até que Tenten se deu conta da estranheza do ato e a puxou.

Clareou a garganta.

— Bem, eu...hum, preciso entrar para o treino — murmurou, desconfortavelmente.

— Eu também preciso ir para academia. Já estou atrasado — respondeu Neji, olhando para o relógio e parecendo completamente à vontade.

Tenten somou o fato de ele ir para uma academia com aquelas roupas, e percebeu que ele deveria ser um aluno do famoso estúdio de dança da cidade.

— Você estuda na Akatsuki? — perguntou, curiosa, torcendo para não parecer muito invasiva.

Ele olhou para ela antes de voltar sua atenção para mochila.

— Sim. E meu ensaio já começou há uns cinco minutos. 

Percebendo a deixa, Tenten começou a se virar para academia, quando o viu estender a mão com um objeto nela.

Era um pedaço de papel.

— Aqui, é um ingresso para minha apresentação. Por agradecimento, por... — Fez um gesto com as mãos.

O estranho era surpreendentemente fofo, mesmo com toda aquela pose arrogante que exalava.

— Pensei que eu tivesse deixado claro que eu estava apenas incomodada. — Sorriu travessa.

— Não pense bobagens. É pelo agradecimento a sua óbvia adoração com meus cabelos. — Curvou um pouco os lábios, mostrando levemente uma fileira dentes brancos.

Tenten deu um largo sorriso. Era muito bonito sorrindo, e ainda tinha senso de humor.

— Ah, entendo.

— Eu só vou te contar o segredo desses fios se você se mostrar merecedora, então não deixe de ir. — Ele fechou o zíper da bolsa e virou para esquerda, começando a andar — Tchau, Tenten.

— Tchau. — Ela murmurou um pouco abobalhada com os acontecimentos.

Ficou um tempo mexendo no papel.  Nele estava escrito:  _Apresentação inverno, O quebra-nozes_. E embaixo, em letras miúdas, tinha o nome dele _: Neji Hyuuga, bailarino principal._

Tenten estava tão dispersa que mal notou os gritos histéricos do seu treinador para que entrasse logo.


End file.
